


Normal Is Relative

by JackiLeigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: This is my first SPN story.





	Normal Is Relative

Normal is Relative

AN: This is my first Supernatural fanfic. I have only watched season 1 as of right now. So there are things, of course, I don’t know that I will find out in my subsequent Supernatural DVD marathons. I made up the stuff for Dean from his childhood. I think Sam and Dean are amazing. I am not sure who I like better. I just keep going back and forth between the two. I love Dean’s deep sexy voice and I love Sam’s ‘shaggy’ hair. Then I decided I really don’t have to choose. I mean, why should I?

At any rate, I hope you like this piece of fiction. What struck me so much after watching was family and normalcy. That is the basis for this story. Enjoy.

 

Sam and Dean climbed into the car. Both were silence as Dean started the engine.

Sam looked at his brother. “Do you miss it?

“What?”

“Normal…” Sam stated. “…normal, what it means, what it IS to be normal?”

Dean didn’t put the car in gear he just sat and looked at Sam.

“I mean, you had normal before Mom died. You were four, so you had 4 years of normal.” Sam shook his head. “I had 6 months.”

Dean started the car and put it in gear. “Normal is relative, Sam. I’m not sure I ever had what you call normal. You had more ‘normal’ in college than I’ve had my whole life.”

It was now Sam’s turn to be speechless.

“Whatever killed Mom…” Dean went on to explain. “…didn’t just…show up when you were six months old. That’s not how these things work.”

Sam nodded. He knew that to be true. They study. They find out things about you, he was quickly learning.

“So…?”

“So they…they knew you had this telekinetic thing, or, at least, thought you did. Maybe you displayed it in your crib. I know I would go in sometimes. Your mobile would be moving and Mom or Dad hadn’t been in the room for at least an hour. And your mobile wasn’t one of the motorized kinds.”

Sam just looked at Dean. Was it possible? Had he displayed ‘abilities’ early?

When Dean realized Sam had not responded, he looked at his brother. “I don’t know what to tell you, man. But it happened more than once.”

Sam shook his head. “They were after me. Why kill Mom?”

“Mothers will fight to the death for their children. They probably hoped to scare Dad away. And, they wanted to show what they could do.”

“You’ve given this some thought.”

Dean sighed. “I’ve had 22 years to think about it, Sam. And Dad and I have talked about it, a lot.”

“And now, why Jess?”

“To scare you away, your abilities have probably grown as you got older, even though you don’t use them. It…they perceive them, you, as a threat. You get married you have kids with abilities. That’s a possibility. But I think mostly it’s just to scare you out of the family business. They got to see you move that cabinet. They have a demonstration of your abilities they won’t forget.”

“So…you think Dad…knew?” Sam asked. 

Dean shook his head. “I don’t think he set out looking for demons, no. But I think that if there were signs of anything, he picked up on them. I think he studied, judging from his journal, a lot. I think he learned, and I think they knew he was learning. They didn’t like that. I think the combination of his knowledge and your abilities forced their hand. They had to do something.”

Sam looked at Dean again. “Did you see things, growing up in our old house?”

Dean thought a little before he answered. “Dad said I had an imaginary friend at two years old. That dad said was not so imaginary. He said when Mom and I were alone in the kitchen things would go flying around when I got upset.”

Sam opened his mouth to speak.

Dean shook his head. “I don’t have what you do. It’s not the same thing, at all. Dad said Mom said that there would be cold spots. He said she would feel like that was a third person in the room. And, at night, there was a cold spot. It was between the bathroom and Mom and Dad’s room. I...It was always there, and I was afraid to go through it. I remember the cold part, but…the rest.” Dean shook his head.

The brothers fell silent for the next few miles, each absorbed in his own thoughts.

“Where are we headed?” Sam asked. 

“…wherever the road takes us.” Dean replied.

THE END


End file.
